


Everyone Loves New Year's Eve ... Except Leonard Snart

by Starlight623



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Leonard does not, New Year's Eve, Sara gets him to wear a plastic top hat, So much champagne, The Waverider crew loves a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: When the Waverider crew just wants to have a New Year's Eve party, Leonard is forced to be a part of it.  But only for Sara's sake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this should have been posted yesterday, but life got in the way! Also, holy moly, I can't stop writing these two!

“You guys are all nuts, you know that, right?” Leonard says to no one in particular as he watches his shipmates decorate.  They’re actually decorating.

“Come on, Snart!” Ray replies.  “It’s New Year’s Eve!”

“It’s not.  We’re in a time ship.  It’s currently Nothing Eve.”

“But in Star City and Central City, it is New Year’s Eve!” Ray tries to reason.

Leonard glances over at his former fellow thief and sees him drinking _another_ glass of champagne.

“ _Et tu_ , Mick?” Leonard sighs.

“What?  It’s free booze!  I ain’t turnin’ that down!” Mick booms.

Sara approaches Snart and puts a plastic top hat on his head.  “Leonard, what’s the big deal?  It’s been a rough year.  The crew just wants to let loose a little and celebrate.”

He scowls at the hat, but Sara Lance is the only person alive that could put it on him, so he allows it.

“I dealt with the Christmas festivities, now this too?”

“Mr. Snart, I realize your upbringing did not likely include such merriments, but perhaps now is the time to embrace them, amongst friends, and dare I say, family,” Martin says.

“Even you, Professor?”

“Yes, even me.  I don’t often enjoy the frivolity of other holidays, but Hanukkah and New Year’s are the ones I do enjoy celebrating.  They’re both all about light and hope and new beginnings.  I would think that would be something you would want to embrace.”

Leonard rolls his eyes.  Yeah, yeah, new year, new Snart and all that.  Doesn’t mean he wants the confetti and noise makers and the annoyance of it all.  But it definitely looks like he’s in the minority.

“So, it looks like I’m stuck with this?” he asks.

Sara hands him a glass of champagne.  “Come on, crook.  This is the good stuff that Ray bought.  When in Rome…”

“We’re not _in_ Rome.  But fine.”  He takes the glass and downs a big gulp.  “Damn, Raymond, that is the good stuff.”

“You’re welcome!” Ray calls from atop a ladder, hanging _another_ banner.

Leonard finishes the glass.  “If I’m going to attend this, let alone enjoy it, I’m gonna need more of this.”  He wiggles the glass to indicate, then guides Sara to the bottles on the common room table.

“See?  The party isn’t so bad,” she teases as he pours more for them.

“Oh, it’s that bad,” he replies.  “But it makes you happy and you want me to stay.  And I’m guessing you want me less with the sulking.  So, this is why I’m drinking.”  He salutes her with the glass.

“Whatever it takes, I suppose,” she sighs.

Soon enough, Snart has had enough champagne where he’s not glaring at people, and the crew is accepting it as a win.

Jefferson has brought up a live broadcast of the New Year’s Eve special and they’re all making fun of the celebrities and performers.

“Worst lip-syncing I’ve ever seen!” Jax laughs.  “That was a disaster!”

“Was she even tryin’?” Mick says with a slur to his speech. 

Sara is sitting on Leonard’s lap, taking it all in.  Their goofy little family is having a wonderful time, in spite of the rough times behind them and before them as well.

“Ok, countdown everyone!” Ray calls.

“Ten … nine … eight …”

“You gonna kiss me at midnight, assassin?” Leonard asks.

“Well, I suppose traditions must be upheld,” she mock sighs.

“Two … one … Happy New Year!”

Leonard leans in and kisses Sara tenderly.

The Waverider crew begins wolf whistling at the couple.

Leonard sighs.  Family indeed.

“Happy New Year, Sara.”

“Happy New Year, Leonard.”


End file.
